


Cozy

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Excuses for cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Homemade cookies and muffins, Matt Murdock can bake, Staying warm during the winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt interrupts Karen's reading for a cozy, warm snack time. She doesn't mind.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: 12 Days of Karedevil





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



> Note #1  
> Merry Christmas, Irelandhoneybee and everyone!!! 
> 
> Note #2  
> I swear I wrote the title before actually writing this story and before checking that there was a "Cozy" category on this collection. It's not really holiday-ish, but it does take place in the winter, so I'm adding it here since I think it's suitable. Totally okay if it's not.

Cinnamon. 

Ginger. 

Baked cookies… chocolate. 

Blueberry.

There was no way Karen would ever not recognize those smells, especially when it was so cold outside and she was beginning to wonder whether the heat in the bedroom was coming from the actual heater or from the kitchen. 

Matt, who never interrupted her sacred Sunday afternoon reading on the couch, practically forced her to go to the bed instead and not leave until he told her to. 

She was not only confused but also dying to know what he was up to. After a hell of a busy week, she had told him that all she wanted to do on the weekend was rest, and she wanted him to rest too, but he mysteriously left the apartment two hours earlier and rushed her out of the living room when he came back carrying a few bags. 

"Can I come out already?" she shouted from the bedroom, feeling dumb a second later because it was obvious he could hear her without the need of raising her voice. 

"In a minute," he answered. 

Karen took a deep breath and placed her book, which she had stopped paying attention to long ago, on the night table. She had no other choice than to remain quietly on the bed until Matt allowed her to go out. 

"Alright, it's ready," she heard him say, and immediately jumped out of the bed. 

The smell was even better around the rest of the apartment, and a big smile appeared on her face when she saw Matt sitting on the couch and grabbing a muffin from the tray on the coffee table. 

Her nose was correct. He had baked chocolate chip cookies, blueberry and almond cookies, made some ginger-flavored muffins, and warmed up milk with a touch of vanilla and brown sugar. 

"Matt… what's all this?" 

"This is what I call 'cold weather friendly' food. It's freezing outside! We needed something warm."

"But we were supposed to rest this weekend, weren't we?" she teased him while walking up to him and sitting by his side on the couch. 

"Well, I'm not going out tonight, I'm staying home with you eating cookies. That counts as resting on my book," he told her, and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Karen smiled at him and then grabbed a muffin from the tray. 

"Alright, you win. But only because this is all SO good. I had no idea you could bake." 

"I'm a man of many talents."

"And I appreciate them all," she whispered on his ear and kissed him. 

"Oh wait, something's missing". 

Karen stared at him as he took the blanket that was lying on the opposite end of the couch and spread it over both of them, then took a sip of warm milk and handed two blueberry and almond cookies to her. 

"Do you want me to get your book?" he asked her. 

"Mmmm no, it's fine. I'll continue reading tomorrow," she answered. 

She accommodated herself on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. 

This was by far the best kind of resting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
